


Normal

by lunabelieves



Category: Halloweentown (1998)
Genre: Family Trouble, Gen, mentions of William Piper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: Gwen and Aggie argue about Gwen's future.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Normal

“Mother! Don’t lecture me!”

Gwen Cromwell slammed her hands down on the table as hard as she could The Cromwells were known for being stubborn, but never with each other. Usually they backed one another up with full confidence in the other.  
Until tonight.

“You don’t know what you’re doing! Gwen, I’m only thinking of your best interest-” Agatha sounded as though she were trying to be reasonable with her daughter. She loved Gwen, but moving so far away. And with that mortal too…

“Interest!” She bellowed. “You’ve never even met William and yet you’re against us getting married!”

“Never met him! As if you’d want him to meet me!” The older woman scoffed.

“”I want you to meet him mother, but I want you to act normal around him. Don’t let anything slip-”

“Oh no! Because one little slip would ruin everything-”

“It would! He wouldn’t understand! He’d leave and never see me again!” Gwen was near tears now. Never had she fought so hard for anything. But this was love. The kind that only came along in a great while. And she knew if she didn’t hold on, she’d lose him.  
William was the very definition of normal, save for his unnatural love of Halloween. The costumes and decorations, the colors and candy brought him such joy. That was how she had met him. She and her friends crashing a party he was attending. They had talked and danced and inevitably, he had swept her off her feet. She was willing to give up all she had-her home, her mother, her magic-just for him.

“Well, if that’s how he feels, he isn’t very suitable anyway! And what if you have children? You’ll just squash the magic out of them?” Aggie thundered. “If you have to give up part of who you are-”

“Who I am! What, just another Cromwell witch?”

There. She said it. For ages, her mother went on and on about how powerful the Cromwell clan was, but now, Gwen finally said what she had been thinking for years. In all reality, they were just another clan of witches. There was nothing extraordinary about them.

All expression fell from her mother’s face. “If this is what you want. To give up all you’ve learned and train for, just for some mortal-”

“It’s exactly what I want.” A quiet, normal life with William was worth more than anything in Halloweentown could give her.


End file.
